UnWelcome Back
by BioSei
Summary: Kurt came back to McKinley just in time to go to prom, but not everyone is happy about it. Especially when Karofsky learns who is Kurt's date. / T for language / one-shot / KLAINE


"Oh look at that," Azimio said in a mocking voice. "The lady princess honored us with her presence."  
Dave Karofsky looked across the entire gym until he saw Kurt dancing a choreographed dance with Mercedes, this was prom after all.

"Too bad that homo came back to McKinley," he said. "Now we'll have to stand his weirdness again."  
"I know, dude, we should teach him a lesson so he finally can understand that he is not welcome here."

"I can't lay a finger on him, remember? They could expel me again or even put me on jail or something."  
"Well... if there's no bruises, nothing happened... right?" Azimio smiled at Karofsky. He thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

Both approached the happy dancing couple, but the happiness in their faces went away when they saw the football players stand next to them.  
"Hey girl, do you wanna dance with a real man?" Azimio said as he stood between Kurt and Mercedes, getting uncomfortably close to her, she stepped away, frustrated.

"What man? All I see in front of me is a giant gorilla."  
"Ouch girl... you just broke my heart," he responded dramatically.  
"Come on Mercedes, let just go get something to drink," Kurt said. Trying to avoid any conflict.

"Oh hell to the no, we've just started," Mercedes said. "I've tried to dance with you all night but you were 'busy.'" Kurt blushed a little, enough to Karofsky notice it... he didn't like that.

"Yeah, Hummel, the party just started," Dave said grabbing him in a rough dance. "But you clearly want to dance with a guy, right?"  
"Umh... Hey, nice to see you again." Dave recognized that voice, he parted away from Kurt and looked at the guy, who was clearly angry but talking like a gentlemen. "Here's your soda, Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt responded, clearly uncomfortable, but glad that his boyfriend appeared in a good time.  
"So... I can see that you still have issues," Blaine said to Karofsky. Azimio look at him, confused.

"Who is he?"  
"Kurt's boyfriend apparently," Dave responded, mocking them, expecting one of them to deny it.  
"He's right," Blaine said, passing an arm over Kurt shoulders, Karofsky's was shocked. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you," he extends his hand to Azimio.

"That's disgusting... you two are disgusting."  
"Oh well... too bad... hey, the other glee members are over there, want to join them?" said Blaine with a "whatever" attitude that bothered Azimio and Karofsky even more.

"Oh yes, please" said Mercedes and they began to walk away from the football guys.  
"Will you be jealous if I dance with Rachel?" Blaine asked Kurt, trying to change the atmosphere  
"Of course I will"  
"Haha... adorable"

Karofsky was horrified... Kurt and that guy? No, it's impossible... They can't be together... Kurt belongs to hi-... Kurt has to be alone and miserable, just like all the homos in the world... just like him.

"Dude, that's the most disgusting thing ever... I can't even... I mean, I honestly have to go to vomit," Azimio said finally.  
"We have to do something," Karofsky responded, not really hearing his friend.

"Look... I know, I want to beat them too... but if we do something obviously you will be the first suspect and we could be in serious trouble."  
Karofsky looked at them, so happy dancing with all the other losers, so proud to be themselves... that wasn't right... losers don't have fun in prom, they wait in the corner not doing anything and watching the popular guys having fun, getting drunk, making out and winning the stupid contest of king and queen.

"I think I know how to crush their faggy proudness."

"Ok! So now the moment we all have waited... PROM QUEEN AND KING!" All the students begin to cheer and scream. "Thanks for voting, everyone!"

Karofsky and Azimio look at each other with a satisfied smile, then they look at the glee group expecting what will happen.  
"So... 2011's Prom King is... drums please," the principal opened the envelope with the results and his cheery face became confused. He look at his side and someone told him to read the envelope so he did "Blaine Anderson," he paused, everybody was in shock, even the glee members were confused

"But you're not from this school... Is that even legal?" Finn asked.  
"I don't even know how they knew my name" Blaine responded.  
"Well... Blaine who-ever-you-are Anderson, come up here to take your crown and your beautiful Queen." Blaine shrugged and went to the stage waving his hand so the other students could knew who he was, and some girls even let him know how hot they thought he was.

"So the Prom Queen is..." He frowns as he open the envelope, "Kurt Hummel?"  
Karofsky and Azimio couldn't take their laugh any longer, they couldn't even breathe from laughing so hard, the only thing they did was look at each other and do a fist bump.

"Can you kill me now?... and Finn, please tell to my dad that I love him." Kurt said trying to keep the tears in his eyes. He was more than just embarrassed. He had just come back to McKinley and it seemed like everyone that "voted for him" just did it to say "Welcome back biggest fag of the school."

"Kurt, don't let them do this to you... don't let that this affect you." Mercedes said patting his back.  
"It's easy to say that... I don't care what they think of me, but why it has to involve Blaine, too? He doesn't deserve this."

"Neither do you," said Blaine getting closer to him. "Come on, why don't we go up there and receive our crowns?"  
"Please tell me you're fucking kidding me."  
"Wow, scary Kurt... Ok, then we can walk out the door and try to think that this never happened... Or, we can go up there and give them the show they want." Blaine winked at him, offering his hand.

"Is there an implicit 'courage' message there?" Blaine just giggled, Kurt took his hand and they went up on the stage. He saw all the faces of the students, they were all confused... Except for Karofsky and Azimio who were still laughing... Of course, that explained it all... They set up all this. Kurt smiled and got closer to Blaine to whisper something in his ear, he just smiled and nodded.

"This is precious, really really precious." Karofsky said.  
"That poor little girl was about to cry!" Azimio added, still laughing.  
"Now where's your gay pride, huh? Everyone hates you for being a fag!"

"So... well, this was unexpected but... HERE THEY ARE, OUR 2011's PROM QUEEN AND KING... or prom kings... or... whatever." Principal Figgins passed the mic to Kurt when the queen's crown on his head, Blaine went to other guy near the stage to tell him something

"Hey everyone... first of all, I want to thank all of you that did not vote for me, I know they're a lot of you and that you were as shocked as I was when they said my name. Maybe you voted for the most popular girl of the school because she seems to be perfect, or maybe you voted for the girl that you took as your date because to you, she is perfect, but instead I am here accepting this crown to say to those people who voted for me just to make me feel miserable that I don't care... and you know why?... Because I am fuckin' perfect."

And then he placed the mic in the center of the stage and started to sing a capella

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice__  
__Dug my way out, blood and fire__  
__Bad decisions, that's alright__  
__Welcome to my silly life."_

The music started and Blaine stood at his back.  
_  
__"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
__Miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down.__  
__Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated,__  
__Look I'm still around."_

Blaine started to sing with him, while Kurt sings the chorus a little higher  
_  
__"Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel__  
__Like you're less than fuckin' perfect__  
__Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing__  
__You're fuckin' perfect to me."_

They said that last line looking at each other, Kurt smiled and continued singing solo, this time looking at Karofsky in the audience.  
_  
__"You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong.__  
__Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead.__  
__So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!__  
__Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game__  
__It's enough! I've done all I can think of__  
__Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same."_

Again in the chorus Blaine joins the song, and then he started to sing solo.

_"The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear.__  
__The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.__  
__So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time."_

Like usual, Blaine did all the mimics of the song, like touching his throat or drinking an imaginary glass of beer.  
_  
__"Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.__  
__They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair.__  
__Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.__  
__Why do we do that? Why do I do that?"_

Then Kurt added the last _"Why do I do that?"_ with all the drama, and then they continued the song, and at the end they were staring each other like they were really saying that they were fuckin' perfect to the other.

All of the students went crazy and they cheer and scream for the couple, and all the New Directions were excited on their friends' performance.

"Dude, let's get out of here... it reeks of homo." said Azimio to Karofsky, but he stood there, watching how everyone were crazy for the show, no one seems to be disgusted by the pretty obvious couple showing how "perfect" they were for each other.

It made him think that maybe someday, he would find the one who will be perfect for him, as himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Obviously the song was "Fuckin' Perfect" by Pink :D**

**This is my first attempt on english writing because my first language is spanish... so I want to thank Emily who edited my story so I could publish it in english (I watch Glee with sub because the dub sucks, and the story didn't work out in my mind with their voices saying things in spanish... lol)**

**Please tell me your opinion in the review button.**

**Cya~!**


End file.
